


Perfect

by WinterGirl524



Category: Tythan - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Perfect by Ed Sheeran, Songfic, i totally didn't cry writing this whaddya talkin about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10467876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterGirl524/pseuds/WinterGirl524
Summary: Although Tyler never pictured his life would play out like this, he wouldn't change it for the world. He was blessed with the absolute perfection that is Ethan Nestor and he doesn't deserve him one bit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. The characters in this story are not meant to accurately represent anyone in real life.

_I found a love for me_

It had been a while since Tyler had felt this strongly about someone. He hadn’t felt such a sensation of butterflies in his stomach since high school. That was nearly ten years ago. And now, he was standing in front of this blue-haired boy, gaping like a fish when he was deemed worthy of a blazing smile and a tight hug. “It’s great to finally meet you in person,” Ethan hummed, blue eyes so bright they could light up a room. The giant of a man looked down at the younger boy with such a look on his face that Mark, who had been watching the entire thing play out, smirked and leaned back on his heals. This was going to be interesting to watch.

_Darling, just dive right in and follow my lead_

Tyler wasn’t sure about pursuing a relationship, however. He really did love the boy but… he’d never gotten intimate with anyone but a woman before. Did this make him gay? Just bisexual? Something else? He’d never really considered a life where he was anything but straight. This was a terrifying progression of his life and he didn’t know how to deal with it. Fortunately for him, Ethan did all the work in the department of beginning relationships. He was the one who asked Tyler on their first day, who initiated their first kiss, who spoke of love first. And it was all okay because Ethan knew the giant of a man felt the same way, he was just scared of acting on his feelings.

_Well, I found a boy, beautiful and sweet_  
_Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_

He had never expected the love of his life to be a boy, let alone the blue-haired boy he met via the internet. Nonetheless, it was wonderful. Ethan was gorgeous both inside and out and Tyler knew everything would work out as long as he was with the smaller boy.

_But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own_  
_And in your eyes you're holding mine_

Their first kiss was so full of passion and romance that it took Tyler’s breath away. The world was spinning when he finally had the time to think and even then the only thing that he could even comprehend was the bright-eyed boy standing in front of him, hair disheveled and smile so happy that it made the typically stone-faced man smile too. In those blue eyes was Tyler’s heart and, in that moment, all Tyler had left with the heart of Ethan’s too.

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms_  
_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_  
_When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath_  
_But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight_

A campfire had sounded like a fun relationship-y thing to do and, damn, was he right. The couple turned slowly to the music on the grass, Ethan held tightly between the arms of the taller man. His hands were covered in sticky marshmallow leftovers and his knees in dirt and he was an utter mess. He heard Tyler whisper something beneath his breath, a soft chuckle shaking the man’s shoulders. “Darling, you look nothing but perfect tonight.”

_Well I found a boy, stronger than anyone I know_

Although Ethan may have been a twig of a boy, emotionally he was the strongest person Tyler knew. He’d never seen anyone take on the hate comments on his videos or the homophobic stares they received daily with such ease. Hell, Tyler couldn’t even do that without stumbling over his words. It was amazing.

_He shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share his home_

Although the two couldn’t have been more different in most ways, they were also more similar than anyone else either of them had ever met. They shared the same dreams, wanted the same things for themselves and each other. And as Ethan babbled about the things he wanted to do with his life, Tyler just gazed down upon him with love in his eyes and wondered if he could find a way to work in marrying that boy and making a family with him into those plans.

_I found a lover, to carry more than just my secrets_  
_To carry love of our own_

Tyler had never had someone he could tell genuinely everything. He’d been friends with Mark for years but there were still things the taller man couldn’t tell him. With Ethan, however, he’d whisper his secrets as they lay in bed together and the blue boy wouldn’t ever think of telling a soul. But he was more than a secret-keeper. He was the kind of person who could carry all the love by himself when Tyler just couldn’t do it at the time and he’d do all of it with a comforting smile on his face. Tyler let him now just how grateful he was of the blue boy every chance he got.

_Darling, just hold my hand_  
_Be my boy, I'll be your man_  
_I see my future in your eyes_

They held hands as they sat outside, staring up at the sky together as they spoke softly of the future. Neither of them really knew what was to come, but when Tyler looked into those blue eyes that had him enraptured from the moment he saw them, Tyler saw himself and he knew. He knew that no matter what happened, Ethan would always be his blue boy and Tyler would always be his big, strong man.

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_  
_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_  
_When I saw you in that light, looking so beautiful_  
_I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight_

Then they were dancing again to the song that had quickly become just as much Tyler’s favorite as it had already been Ethan’s, feet bare on the grass and arms wrapped around each other as if they’d fall apart if their grasp lessened. The moonlight filtered through the trees and lit up the world they had created together but those blue eyes were brighter than anything else in that moment. Tyler never thought he could ever deserve something so perfect yet here he was and he wouldn’t change it for the world.

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_  
_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_  
_I have faith in what I see_  
_Now I know I have met an angel in person_

The love he saw in Ethan’s eyes made him feel all that more ready for what he was about to do. Reluctantly pulling away from the boy, he pulled a little black box from his back pocket and dropped onto one knee. Tears welled up in his eyes when he saw Ethan’s mouth go wide. “Ever since I first laid my eyes on you I’ve been in love. You’re way too good for me and I don’t know what I ever did to deserve you. You’re my angel, Ethan Nestor. You’re absolute perfection. And I want to make you mine… forever.” Now he had the blue boy in tears too and it was getting to be too much for him. Heaving a shaky breath, he whispered the last few words of his only slightly improvised speech. “W-Would… would you do me the honors of being my husband?” “Of course I would you amazing fucking man,” Ethan babbled almost incoherently, immediately pulling the taller man to his feet and into a long kiss. And in that moment, those blue eyes really were as bright as the sun.

_And he looks perfect, I don't deserve this_  
_You look perfect tonight_


End file.
